1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to optical transmission systems and methods for transmission of information over optical networks, and more particularly to optical transmission systems and methods that use optical amplifiers and wavelength division multiplexing.
2. Background Art
The performance of standard reach optics limits the spacing between the line terminating equipment (LTE) and regenerating equipment to approximately 80 km (20 dB at 0,25 dB/km) on non-dispersion shifted or dispersion shifted optical fiber. The 80 km limitation is caused by physical degradation of the transmitted optical signal due to optical dispersion and optical attenuation. The dispersion and attenuation limits, respectively, can both be extended to beyond 80 km with the introduction of external modulation, use of dispersion shifted optical fiber, optical amplifier technology and wavelength division multiplexing (WDM) technology.
When designing multiband transmission systems, three significant issues to consider are the number of amplifiers required (1), gain tilt (2), and protection (3).
(1) Optical amplifiers are expensive units and so the number and types of units required to implement a given data connection is an important design parameter for an optical network. PA1 (2) The use of erbium doped fiber amplifiers (EDFA) for multichannel, bidirectional transmission is current practice. Of great importance in network applications is the configuration of the optical amplifier and what signal wavelength to use in conjunction with the pump wavelength. Because the amplifier gain is not perfectly flat for all incoming wavelengths, the precise wavelengths to use is a function of the gain variations of the different available pumps. Gain tilt is a significant issue to consider when designing multiband transmission systems. Gain tilt measures the change in the profile of the gain for each transmission channel at the actual value of the gain of the amplifier module, with respect to the gain profile at the nominal value of the gain, i.e. at the value for which the amplifier is designed. In other words, the gain tilt function varies with link loss. This function depends only on the physics of the dopant in the host fiber glass, and is of interest when signals of more than one channel or direction share the same fiber. PA1 (3) To ensure the desired availability of network connections is maintained, it is standard practice in the telecommunication industry to implement redundant equipment so that should one unit fail, another can be rapidly switched into place. This is called protection switching. The number and the type of amplifiers that need to be held as replacement units is also important. Reducing the number of different types of equipment in a network reduces the number of types of spare units and, through standard sparing statistics, significantly reduces the total number of spare units that the network operator must purchase and have readily at hand.
There are three general types of optical amplifiers: post-amplifiers that connect to a transmitter to boost the output power; line amplifiers that amplify along the route; and preamplifiers that improve the sensitivity of optical receivers. These different types of amplifiers provide different output powers, use different input power levels, and generally have different noise figure requirements.
One way of reducing the number of optical amplifiers is to use the wavelength division multiplexing (WDM) technology. Use of the WDM technology reduces the strands of optical fiber cable needed to establish a communication link, and it can provide manifold capacity expansion on existing fiber links. Its potential for routing signals is equally important.
For example, the WDM filters perform the function of coupling the pump source laser wavelength to the erbium doped fiber. Three-port WDM filters are currently used to couple multiple wavelengths into and out of the transmission fiber.
A four-port WDM coupler for implementing a bidirectional optical amplifier module using a unidirectional optical amplifier is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,124 (Baker, issued Sep. 19, 1995 and assigned to Williams Telecommunications Group).
Isolators are also equipment used in WDM systems, and they function to allow an optical signal to pass in a single direction. If optical isolators are used internal to an optical amplifier, then they make the amplifier an inherently unidirectional device. It is known to use isolators inside gain regions of an optical amplifier. U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,549 (Barnard et al, issued on Jan. 18, 1994 and assigned to National Research Council of Canada) discloses a frequency dependent optical isolator which allows signals to pass in one direction only, so that two signals may be isolated according to their frequencies.
No chemical solutions have yet been found for addressing the gain tilt problem. Dopants, fluoride, etc. can help flatten the gain profile, but do not solve the tilt. Electronic solutions are currently under investigation.
One solution is "gain clamping", which means maintaining the amplifier gain constant on all channels with an idler or lasing. However, this solution requires use of twice the number of laser pumps to provide the necessary extra photons.
Another solution is "loss padding", which implies tuning the loss of each span to match the nominal value for the amplifier or, in other words, to operate all amplifiers of the link at their nominal gains. This solution has the disadvantage of requiring attenuators to be placed in each span, and is not very robust in the presence of variations in losses and optical powers in the system over time and temperature.
"Gain clamping" methods combined with "loss padding" slightly improve the system's robustness, at the price of much more expensive pump lasers.
Another solution to address the gain tilt problem is to use an adjustable optical filter. The relative loss between different wavelengths could then be adjusted by a mechanical or electrical control. The best location for such a filter is inside the amplifier. The filter requires adjustability in the field or, better yet, to be continuously controlled by measuring each wavelength power level. These filters may become more affordable in a few years, but they are currently very expensive and therefore not used.
The prior art fails to provide cost effective solutions for amplification of bidirectional multi-channel optical signals. In addition, effective implementation of four-port WDM filters is difficult because of the loss introduced by the filter, gain tilt and protection problems. The prior solutions and configurations are not concerned with control of the gain tilt or with protection of transmission in multi-channel amplifiers.
Four general types of protection switching are known: "1+1" protection, whereby one set of equipment protects another set of equipment on a matched pair basis; "1:N" protection, whereby one set of equipment protects N other sets; "ring" protection; and "cross-connect" protection.
Protection protocols can be configured as "bidirectional switching" and "unidirectional switching". The protection protocol has nothing to do with the direction of transmission on the fiber; it is just the switching protocol type. Telecommunication traffic may be bidirectional in nature, as for example, voice circuits, or unidirectional, as for example, CATV signals. Bidirectional traffic means that the data is transmitted in both directions. Bidirectional also means that while a given circuit is interrupted in one direction, there is minimal penalty to interrupt the other direction of the same circuit.
A unidirectional protection switch switches only one direction of a circuit, namely, that direction requiring protection if only one direction is degraded. In contrast, a bidirectional protection switch tries to switch both directions together in all cases.
A ring topology with "1+1" protection offers significant advantages in comparison with a linear, or "1:N" topology. When more than one wavelength is carried by one optical amplifier and only one signal at a time can be protected, such as in a "1:N" system, then when that amplifier fails some of the signals will not be protected. This severely impairs the availability of circuits carried within those signals. The methods below allow signals with multiple wavelengths through one amplifier to be efficiently protected.
Electrical, and soon optical, cross-connects can implement the above and more general protection or restoration topologies. However, cross-connects are not generally as fast to protect as transmission equipment implementing the above three protection methods, and are therefore generally used to implement restoration rather than protection.